


Why Me?

by honeyandginger (l_ostsheep3)



Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV), The Dukes of Hazzard - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ostsheep3/pseuds/honeyandginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo Duke wonders what happened to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Why me? I couldn’t have fallen for the cute little blonde down the road. I couldn’t have desired the little redhead I took to the movies last week. Heck, even Daisy would have been better than this. Why me?  
Why did I have to fall for tall, dark-haired, stubborn, brawny, Luke Duke? Why not someone else?  
What’s wrong with Luke Duke you ask?  
He’s my best friend, my cousin. Okay, so Daisy’s my cousin too, but this is different. Luke and I are both guys. Straight guys…who like women. Least I thought we liked women. I know I did…right up until the minute I noticed Luke – as a guy…as someone I want to be with. As someone I just plain want.  
It didn’t happen overnight – or maybe it didn’t take long to happen…feels like it happened in the space of a second. One minute I was looking at my best friend, the next…my heart flipped and I wanted nothing more than…all of him.  
I’m straight! I took Becky Sue to the hayride last week! We had a great time…after the ride we went down by Hazzard pond and we…well, let’s just say she wasn’t shy about having needs and desires of her own. And, being the gentleman that I am, I gladly obliged.  
Then this happened. Luke and I were running again…away from one of Boss’s scams, you know, one of the ones where he tries to throw us in jail. We had holed up in one of the old Indian caves. You’d think with the number of times that we’d used those caves, Boss and Rosco would know to look for us there – but they ain’t figured it out yet.  
So there we were, eating beans we’d heated on the campfire – what little campfire we dared – and as he’d done a thousand times since I’ve known him, Luke licked some sauce from the corner of his mouth. I’ve sat across the supper table more times than I can count, and watched him do that nearly every night. Danged if I know what was different that night. All I know is that I wanted to be that sauce. I wanted to know what his lips felt like.  
I’m toast.  
If Luke ever finds out, he’ll disown me – or worse.  
And there he goes again – getting ready for a date. Mary Sue Somebody, she just moved into town…doesn’t know about the Duke reputation yet, I’d gather. Then again, he’s dated most of the girls his age and mine, in Hazzard, and been dumped by most of them…so the new ones are the only picking’s, I guess.  
I’m watching him get dressed, his fingers quickly and easily snapping up the snaps on that blue plaid shirt. The brush being run through that onyx dark hair. His blue eyes flashing in the mirror as he puts on aftershave. Dang it.  
“You ain’t got plans tonight, cousin?”  
Huh – what? I barely register that he’s speaking to me, luckily I caught up quick enough that I was able to answer. “Nah, everyone I ain’t dated’s busy. Ain’t no one new for me to date.”  
“I’ll have to see if Mary Sue has a sister.”  
“Sure…that’d be…good.” Great, now I’m lying to him. I don’t want Mary Sue – or her sister…I want her date.  
“Well, have a good time tonight.” Luke says, ruffling my hair like he knows I hate.  
“You too. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” I answer, wishing I could bite my tongue off.  
Luke just turns around and smiles at me, and I watch him go, wondering what the heck has gotten into me. And what the heck I’m going to do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer, thought I would post it. It is definitely not the greatest story I ever have written, but I thought it was worth posting.


End file.
